


A Never-Ending Race

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020), Mrs. America (Miniseries), Mrs. America (TV), Mrs. America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Race, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: BellaxGloria one-shot.
Relationships: Bella Abzug/Gloria Steinem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Never-Ending Race

“You intimidate them,” Bella said, pointing the rubber spatula at Gloria before turning back around to the sizzling frying pan. 

“Yeah, these aviators are really scary,” Gloria snorted with full sarcasm, fiddling with a pink tulip by the stem that was placed inside a single glass vase on top of the black mica L-shaped counter in Bella’s flat that divides the kitchen and dining room. She leans up the countertop’s smooth surface, arms crossed, while Bella prepares themselves breakfast: egg toast sandwiches with a sprinkle of paprika and fresh slices of avocado.

“I have this dream where I’m standing in front of Phyllis Schlafly, and I’m pointing at her, repeatedly saying, “I told you so! I told you so!” until she’s pink in the face.” Bella switches off the burner on the stove and licks melted egg whites and toast crumbs off her index finger and thumb before scraping one of the breakfast sandwiches from the pan onto a ceramic plate. She brings the plate over and lays it below in front of the long-haired female.

“This looks really good, but I can’t eat it, Bella,” Ms. Steinem politely refuses the dish.

“If you tell me some calorie nonsense crap, I’ll give you this, instead,” Bella held up a fist in the air and shook it at Gloria, who smirked, and then she instantly heard her stomach growling in protest. Her body had been against her decision, but she chose to ignore it, for she was like a celebrity, and had to be careful what to consume if she was going to be filmed and interviewed by any given moment. She had an image for the public she could not tarnish. Not when the game was over at least. 

“Do think all of us will still be fighting in our sixties? Even seventies?” Gloria questioned, purposely brushing off the subject of food. 

“Most definitely, if any of us get to live that long,” Bella answered. “There’s no doubt in my mind. Once all of us get to the finish line!”

“Whenever that may be. Feels like a never-ending race,” Gloria sighed. Then she gazes admiringly at Bella, who’s eating her breakfast while standing up, knowing from that exact moment she really and truly loves her.


End file.
